


For what you have tamed

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation in Copenhagen, one always sees the attractions</p>
            </blockquote>





	For what you have tamed

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring 2013, Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: The Little Mermaid

"She looked sad," Harry commented, referring to the statue of The Little Mermaid in the Copenhagen harbor off the Langelinie promenade.

"Like most fairy tales, there is some truth in the fable, but her story does have a sad ending," Severus replied as he got ready for bed.

They had a long day of sightseeing, walking about Copenhagen and trying strange food behind them, but the Mermaid statue was the one thing that stuck with Harry.

"What do you know?" Harry asked, crawling into bed next to Severus.

Severus shrugged. "I'd have to look to see if anything else has been written in Wizarding history, but the Muggle version is pretty close to the truth."

"Mermaids can become human?" Harry asked, thinking of the Merpeople in the Lake near Hogwarts.

"Only sons and daughters of the King of the Sea," Severus explained.

"That makes sense, in a strange way," Harry agreed. He had learned more bizarre things.

Harry turned off the lights and snuggled next to Severus. Who did not call is 'snuggling' but allowed it to happen without comment.

Harry yawned. "She fell in love with the Prince and then died for him," he murmured.

Severus held Harry tightly.

Harry raised his head for a kiss. "So glad I got my Prince," he whispered against Severus' lips.


End file.
